Besos bajo el muerdago
by Bottan Nelli
Summary: El muerdago se cree tiene poderes especiales, pues no se considera ni de la tierra ni del cielo. Aquellas parejas que se encuentras bajo sus ramos en la epoca navideña, deben besarse. Aquellos cuya relacion sea de amistad, esta florecera; pero si es amor la buena fortuna atara sus destinos.


Este fic participa en el reto especial "Navidades en el Instituto", del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"

Los personajes, junto con todo el universo de Cazadores de Sombras pertenecen a Cassandra Clare.

Contiene Yaoi/BL (Boys Love). Quedan advertidos.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+. +.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

**Besos bajo el muérdago**

**"Parabatai"**

Instituto de Londres, Nochebuena.

La fiesta de navidad estaba en su apogeo, había venido acompañando a su hermana Amatis, ella quería pasar las fiestas con su novio pero insistió en que el la acompañara, y hay estaba él, el antisocial y tímido Lucían Graymark en medio de una de las celebraciones más grandes no teniendo la más mínima idea de que hacer.

Lo único que le quedaba era vagar por la parte más alejada del salón y pasar desapercibido.

-¿Intentando confundirse con la decoración?- Escucho una cautivadora y familiar voz tras de él.

Valentine Morgenstern el más prometedor Nefilim de la academia se encontraba mirándolo con un rastro de curiosidad en los ojos.

-Más o menos, no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas- Se limitó a contestar Luke imaginaba que Valentine se le había acercado por mera cortesía y después se iria. Pero para sorpresa de Luke eso no ocurrió.

-Te molesta si te acompaño- Pregunto Valentine.

-¡No!... quiero decir, no me molesta- Contesto sintiéndose como un verdadero tonto, por esto es que era el recluido de la academia, además de Jocelyn no podía hablar con nadie sin parecer un completo idiota o un retardado, sus habilidades sociales eran nulas.

Ambos caminaron por el salón, Valentine dirigía la conversación, para alivio de Luke que se limitaba a asentir o dar su opinión de vez en cuando, los temas eran sencillos y casuales, su experiencia en la academia, opiniones sobre algunas tradiciones Nefilim; finalmente terminaron bastante apartados de los demás invitados.

-¿Porque estás aquí?- Luke finalmente soltó la duda que le había estado rondando en la cabeza desde hace rato.

-Mi familia tiene viejos lazos con el instituto de Londres, cada año recibimos una invitación para la fiesta de navidad- Le contesto Valentine con su criptica expresión.

-No me refiero a eso, sino a ¿porque estás aquí conmigo?- Pregunto Luke mirando fijamente a Valentine.

-Te he estado observando en la academia y me pareció que tienes el potencial de convertirte en un magnifico cazador de sombras, quería tratarte más como persona- Dijo sin ápice de mostrar alguna emoción.

Decir que Lucían estaba sorprendido sería un eufemismo, Valentine lo había dejado sin palabras.

-Oh gracias- Finalmente dijo cuándo se repuso. –Pero estoy bastante atrasado con respecto a los demás-

-Es por eso que iba a ofrecerte mi ayuda en tu entrenamiento, pensaba proponértelo después de las fiestas de invierno, pero al verte aquí me pareció un buen momento- Finalizo Valentine, Lucían no salía de su asombro el prometedor Valentine Morgenstern le ofrecía su ayuda sería un tonto si la rechazara, además el no parecía incomodo o exasperado con su falta de habilidades sociales como le ocurría con el resto de sus compañeros.

-Te lo agradecería muchísimo, me esforzaré para no avergonzarte- Dijo Luke, Valentine le ofreció un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Me parece…- Luke no pudo enterase que era lo que le parecía a Valentine ya que su hermana y su dichoso novio Stephen Herondale.

-Luke finalmente te encuentro, un momento estabas hay y al siguiente simplemente habías desaparecido- Su hermana lo miro con cierto reproche y la promesa de una reprimenda más tarde, a veces le gustaría que Amatis lo dejara de tratar como a un niño; junto a ella, Stephen lo miraba con una mueca burlesca y una sonrisa arrogante que a alguien menos tranquilo y paciente que él, le habría gustado borrar de su rostro a golpes.

-Oh Valentine, me preguntaba dónde te habías metido, por lo regular te gusta ser el centro de atención en estos eventos- Dijo Stephen, el "aun cuando no te corresponda" quedo en el aire, básicamente había llamado a Valentine arrogante pretensioso, lo cual era bastante irónico ya que esa era la perfecta descripción de Stephen Herondale, Luke aún se preguntaba que por el ángel veía su hermana en ese pomposo nefilim.

Luke no lo juraría ni por el ángel n por su familia pero por un momento le pareció ver algo peligroso en los ojos negros de Valentine.

-No es algo que me desagrade, pero realmente no lo busco además me pareció que no sería correcto llevarme toda la atención en tu propia fiesta Stephen- El estoico rosto de Valentine no cambio ni un instante mientras devolvía el insulto a Stephen.

La ira se reflejó en los perfectos rasgos de Stephen antes de cambiar e iluminarse en lo que perecía una insana satisfacción.

-Vaya, vaya- Dijo Stephen la absoluta dicha en su voz se ganó la desconfianza de Lucían –Siempre me han parecido maravillosas las tradiciones navideñas, ¿ha ustedes no? En especial la del muérdago, una muy interesante tradición- Tanto lucían y Amatis lucían algo confundidos, Valentine por su parte miro hacia arriba justo sobres su cabeza y la de Luke colgaba un hermoso y delicado adorno hecho de muérdago. –La tradición indica que aquellos que se paren bajo el muérdago deben besarse- Herondale parecía sumamente satisfecho consigo mismo.

Luke se quedó sin habla y Amatis miraba a su novio con reproche.

-Yo… esto… no creo que… -Ni siquiera Luke se entendía así mismo.

-Ambos son hombres, no creo que ellos… -Intento Amatis salir en auxilio de su hermano menor, pero Stephen solo la ignoro.

-Claro que aun ahora muchos no respetan las viejas tradiciones, aunque nunca lo creí de un Morgenstern- El venenoso comentario obviamente no era para obligarlos a besarse sino para herir el orgullo de Valentine usando a su familia.

Pero Valentine los sorprendió a todos acercando su rostros al de Lucían, ónix y zafiros se enfrentaron solo un instante antes de los ónix se cerraran y los labios de ambos se encontraron, fue solo un instante pero Luke sintió que su corazón se detuvo.

Fue tan sorpresivo como breve, pero vasto para dejar sin palabas a todos.

Valentine se retiró antes de que Stephen o Amatis se recuperaran de la sorpresa.

Luke toco sus labios antes de bajar rápidamente las manos.

Miro a su hermana y a Stephen el dudaba que se recuperaran de la sorpresa pronto, así que siguió el ejemplo de Valentine y se marchó antes de que ambos reaccionaran.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+. +.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

"**Hermanos"**

Instituto de Seattle, 5 días para navidad.

El instituto se encontraba adornado de acuerdo con las festividades guirnaldas y coronas de pino, lazos, moños, cascabeles y campanas, nieve y copos falsos adornaban todo el lugar y un enorme árbol de navidad en el salón, incluso el salón de armas no se había salvado del extraño fenómeno que se daba desde hace casi cuatro años cuando el antiguo y casi abandonado instituto recibió cuatro nuevos ocupantes.

Un par de niños se encontraban desparramados en el piso estudiando pesados libros sobre demonología.

-¿Que es esa cosa?- Pregunto un niño pequeño de unos 4 años, sus grandes ojos miraban con la curiosidad típica de un niño que apenas va descubriendo el mundo queriendo saberlo todo.

El otro niño levanto la mirada para observar un curioso adorno que colgaba del techo.

-Eres una desgracia Christopher, es viscum album una planta parasitaria que crece en árboles y arbustos especialmente el roble, puede ser mortal si la comes- Explico el otro chico apenas un año mayor, sus ojos verdes miraban con exasperación al otro chico, Christopher miraba maravillado a su hermano mayor, era tan listo, lo sabía todo.

-También hay un curiosa tradición navideña, acerca del muérdago- Dijo adulto demasiado joven –practicamente un muchacho- como para todos los fantasmas que solían asomarse a través de sus ojos azules, se inclinó para despeinar los cabellos rubios de ambos niños, ambos alzaron la cabeza para mirar al adulto, uno de ellos con el cabello tan claro que parecía blanco con una mueca de molestia que no le llegaba a los ojos, pues en esta no había más que adoración por el adulto, el otro de un rubio más oscuro y dorado era una mezcla de lo anterior y curiosidad.

-¿Muérdago?- pregunto nuevamente el más joven.

-Si dos personas se les encuentra bajo el muérdago está obligados a besarse- Explico el recién llegado que se había mantenido al margen, era tan joven como el otro muchacho, estaba recargado contra la entrada con una mueca de algo parecido a burla.

-Besarse- Dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos chicos bastante alarmados mirando sobre sus cabezas donde estaba el muérdago, para después mirarse a la cara con asco.

-Si pero…- El muchacho de ojos azules no pudo terminar puesto que ambos niños ya habían juntado sus labios, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la incomodidad clara en sus rostros, el beso duro apenas un parpadeo antes de que ambos chocos se separaran y soltaran un sonoro y nunca antes más sentido puag!

El joven de cabello castaño no podía dejar de mirarlos con sorpresa en sus ojos azules mientras el mayor solo se reía, otro motivo para que el moreno no salga de su asombro, Valentine sonriendo siempre había sido un suceso raro, pero verlo reírse era todo un acontecimiento.

Ambos niños lo miraron con el desconsolador sentimiento de traición en sus rostros y completamente humillados por su padre que les había dado el tiro de gracia salieron huyendo de hay; posiblemente para dar con la fuente de agua más cercana y lavar sus bocas a profundidad aun cuando apenas allá sido un rose de labios.

Finalmente Luke miro molesto a Valentine que por fin había dejado de reír.

-Esto es tú culpa, lo sabes ¿verdad?- Le dijo, a lo que el aludido le miro incrédulo o tan incrédulo cómo puede lucir Valentine con solo una ceja arqueada como única señal de expresión.

-¿Mia?- se limitó a cuestionar.

-Por supuesto- Dijo Luke acercándose a él solo apara tomarlo del brazo y acercarlo a donde antes estaban sus hijos. –Yo no colgué muérdago- Dijo Luke antes de juntar sus labios con los de Valentine.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+. +.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Y bien adivinaron quienes son esta par de hermanitos?, vamos se que lo saben y eso solo les dejo mas dudas, pero bueno tomenlo como un adelanto de un fic que subire pronto.

En otras noticias "El angel de la muerte" sera actualizado en el transcurso de la semana que viene y si alguien conoce a un buen beta me ayudarian mucho.


End file.
